wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Commander Redwood
LeafWing Sigil.png No editing!! if you have ideas for her tell me in the comments ,thanks Appearance Redwood has well built sleek body build. She has brown scales with smaller red parts, she has large red wings and a green spine and underbelly. On the end of her tail is a red leaf showing that she has leafspeak. Her claws are blood red with tints of green. Her eyes are blood red too. Personality Redwood is a fierce but kind Leafwing. She likes dragons that don't think to highly of themselves, the only drago she serves under is Queen Sequoia and no one else. Redwood is always on her guard sept when she's around Fir. She has a strong mind and when she's made a decision there's no changing her mind. HISTORY When Redwood was one she was cursed by Demon to always do his bidding, from then on Redwood did not think for herself only at night when Demon was sleeping, at this time she could go and see Fir.She could also not act for herself Demon chose that for her to, and also was only free at night When Redwood was two her father died of a disease that was in the Jungle, she was not close to her father but still was sad when he died. After that Redwood made a decision to take her farthers place as a commander. She trained hard and won fights and when she was five she got a place as a commander. When she met Fir she took an instant likening toward him she met with him every time she could, and as a fellow soldier she saw him a lot . when she was out on a mission she met three runaways from the Hives, by the names Aphid (female), Firefly (male) and Peacock (female). After some explaining she led them into the poison jungle. After that when her friends found out that she was controlled they set out Ona daring mission to make her rihgt. And that leads up to the preasant day. RELATIONSHIPS Fir-Fir is Redwoods for ever love, Fir is the only dragon to stop the control over Redwood when his talking to her.Know that she is not controlled she see’s Fir everyday. Peacock - Redwood did not like this shy and kind Silkwing, but as she got too know her better she enjoyes her company. Aphid- Redwood hated the Hivewing but after she saved her from the mind control, she liked having the fun and brave dragon around Acorn- Redwood hated Acorn , he was the one that wanted demon to put the curse on her . He was cruel and ruse to her and belated her if she had not done the right thing. Birch- Birch was a kind and loving mother and Redwood loved her . Her mother was the one had trained her to be great soldier. Firefly- when Redwood met this tall and handsome Hivewing she did not like him, the way he held his head, but when she was making potions and one exploded he went to her aid quickly she liked him a bet more. TRIVIA . Redwood is the only Leafwing with red eyes . Redwood has the strongest leafspeak ever . Acorn Redwoods father had very strong leafspeak. . All of Redwoods life has been controlled by Demon. . Redwood lives in the sapwing village. . She is the best commander Queen Sequoia has. . Category:Characters Category:LeafWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Dragonets Category:Status (SapWing)